Be Mine
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A 10-song drabble set. iTunes shuffle prompt. Nothing worse than late night tv.


LunarianPrincess

Title: Be Mine

Summary: A Series of Drabbles

Warnings: Adult Content (Arnold and Helga are above the age of consent in these unless noted)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, honestly! Also I got this idea from xoxoMooseTracksxoxo who did an excellent drabble set for Syfy's Alice...

This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously H/A)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -**

**Falling Into You - Celine Dion**

_"So close your eyes and let me kiss you, And while you sleep I will miss you. I'm falling into you. This dream could come true and it feels so good falling into you"_

Arnold slid his hands along Helga's shoulders, watching as her eyelids fluttered and her head started to tilt back. Her blue eyes, which had tiny ribbons of green, widened as he leaned forward. He watched as the shock gave way to hope before the lids slid closed and hid her eyes from his gaze. He kept leaning catching her gasp on his lips, as he sealed his lips tight over hers.

Arnolds hands slipped around her waist just as Helga's knees gave out and she landed on the couch. He tried to catch himself, but fell forward. He felt the air rush out of her lungs and breathlessly apologized, but her hands gripped his hair and pulled him even closer. Falling into her hadn't been in his plan, but he was willing to go with it.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Strut - Adam Lambert**

_"Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?Feel the fire within. I wanna see you strut, come on walk for me Strut, how you wanna be"_

Helga glared at Rhonda she had no idea how she had been talked into being a student model for the budding fashion designer, but as she glanced down at the dress she was wearing she felt the fear rise up again. Then she recalled what rhonda had said about confidence, about strutting, about validation coming from within. She ineffectually pulled at the hem of the dress, which seemed almost indecent. Before striding towards the catwalk, the heels made her almost 6 feet, and her eyes fluttered under the weight of the fake eyelashes. The satin sparkled as she stalked down the catwalk, her scowl was almost poetic with the hot pink satin "dress" she was wearing. Helga paused and hit a couple poses before her eyes met a sparkling green pair near the back.

She felt flames lick her cheeks, which only intensified when a slick pink tongue came out to moisten the lips she dreamed about. Those green eyes darkened and swept her body, which suddenly felt flaming instead of freezing. Helga suddenly wondered how much she'd have to pay Rhonda to be able to strut off with the dress she was wearing. Cause it worked better than anything ever had at catching his masculine attention.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance**

_"If I'm so wrong, How can you listen all night long? Now will it matter long after I'm gone? Because you never learned a goddamned thing"_

Helga's breath caught and she nearly screamed "You can't!" She couldn't believe it, Arnold had showed back up, just after high school graduation. She had seen him and his stupid football head and her heart had tumbled. Now here he stood, at the end of summer, saying he was going back to San Lorenzo. Her throat closed up over the words, a desperate clutching sound was all that emerged.

She clenched her fists, before glaring up at the sky, she could see in the far corner of her eye that the sky was slowly turning pink. A whole night, she had been here all night. Listening to him, talking to him, confessing to him. But she didn't think he had really heard a word she had said, if he had he never would have left. She felt her stomach drop, and knew. Knew he hadn't learned a thing about her, the two and a half months, the best months of her life, spent trying to rekindle what they had had.

"This never meant anything to you" Helga's heart broke as she started to walk away. But at the last minute her hand was grasped. "You're wrong"

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Take It All - Adele**

_"So is it over? Is this really it? You're giving up so easily? I thought you loved me more than this..."_

Arnold stared at Helga's back, before he stared down to where her hand lay clasped in his. His eyes stung as he stared at her stiff back. She hadn't even asked him to stay, hadn't asked to come along. She just heard one thing, she didn't truly listen.

There was nothing better to Arnold than coming home and finding that the bitter blonde had still had her feelings for him, because in all the time away he had finally realized she had everything he wanted. He had taken everything she could throw, and it was love that kept him coming back.

"You didn't listen, I said I was going to visit my parents, and I want you to come with me." Her hair nearly whipped his cheek and he stepped back hurriedly as she spun around. Her eyes widened with hope, and he smiled.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Happy Now- No Doubt**

_"You had the best but you gave her up 'cause dependency might interrupt...Idealistic will so hard to please put your indecisive mind at ease"_

What were you thinking? It was the only thought, the only thing that was in his mind. His best friend had screamed it at him. As he backed away from the girl with blonde hair, watching as her blue eyes went from shining with happiness and hope, to slowly clouded with confusion, to betrayal shimmering through tears. His heart broke as he saw her expression again.

Their one year anniversary. Finally together as adults for one year. It was impossible for him to even contemplate. At 19, he had been with Helga for one whole year, he shoved his fingers in his pocket. His chest loosening as he felt that tiny velvet box. Leaving the party, a surprise from Gerald and Phoebe. But as their friends congratulated him and clapped him on the back, and tentatively tapped Helga on her shoulder, that thought startled a laugh out of him, then he finished it. He had felt lost. So confused. How had one whole year passed?

He was so worried, he had become so addicted to her, to her presence, her smile, her laugh, her love. It was like air. She was his air. And that dependency scared him. He looked into the mirror, his green eyes scared, wide and terrified. Now he was all alone. All by himself. All because he couldn't make the decision. His indecision was going to kill him. If she didn't first. Oh God.

"Are you happy now?" Her voice was pissed, but underneath that... Fear. He was terrified that she would never forgive him. Turning he launched himself at her, sealing his lips over even as he started to say "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I love you, marry me. Please marry me"

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Another One Bites The Dust - Queen**

_"There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground. You can beat him, You can cheat him. You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down, yeah. But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you. I'm standing on my own two feet."_

The girl was weeping openly now. Eyes heated with anger stared passively as the girl's tears fell off her face to splash on her halter. The guy standing hesitantly behind her looked frantically at the door, edging towards it. As if to escape the anger of the person currently staring them down. Lila's weeping grew louder and a box of tissues was shoved at her chest as angry eyes stared her down.

"Get out of here" The words were flat, and caused Lila's eyes to raise back up. The man didn't question his luck and ran from the irate person staring him down. Sweeping her blonde hair over her shoulder she stared Lila down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lila hiccuped as the curse word came out forcefully. "I won't tell him, but if you don't end it within the week I will, I am ready for it. But don't you dare treat him like this any longer. Now get out of my sight before I pull Ol' Betsey out of retirement."

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Thinking with my Heart Again- Lee Ann Womack**

_"I only needed coffee. Aisle four is where he caught me off guard. Seemed like a lifetime between his 'goodbye' And 'by the way, how have you been?'"_

Her eyes slowly traveled down the shelves. How hard was it to find a bag of good coffee. Criminy! Hunching over she looked at the bottom two shelves. Ah. There it was. Starbucks' Verona. Pre-ground. Awesome. Grabbing a bag she dropped it in the cart and started to wheel it down to the dairy, where she'd grab the milk, sour cream, and butter. She was glancing at her shopping list when she heard it. Her name. She glanced up and looked at the woman with the child in the front of her cart. Don't recognize her. Old man at the end of the aisle. Nope. Then she heard it again. This stopped her in her tracks. That voice. Her hair stood on end, and her spine stiffened, bringing her to her full 5'9" height.

She turned slowly. She stared at his lips, moving, but the only thing in her mind was how those lips felt against her skin. Flushing lightly she shook those private thoughts from her head and barely heard the end of the sentence "... By the way, how've you been" Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Her eyes traveled from his green eyes to the hand that was currently rubbing the back of his neck. Down his body. The full once over. She heard him fill the silence with some inane comment about how unseasonably warm it was for April. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't see anything but him laying under her, wearing nothing but her and a sheet.

"Well, I gotta go, Gerald's outside with the car running." He made an awkward motion to embrace her. She stiffened and stepped back. He rubbed the back of his neck before saying he'd drop by her apartment soon, since he was back in town.

Numbly she put her hands on the rail and pushed. The tears flowed down her face.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Sarah Smiles - Panic! At the Disco**

_"Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in, we both know you'd already win. Mm your original sin"_

The jazz music filled the room. Setting the mood. Arnold glanced around at his apartment. He had worked to clean it and make it nice for when he brought her over after the party. They had walked the few blocks, thinking ahead. He rubbed his hands against his jeans before looking over at the girl seated on the other end of the couch. He let his eyes travel from her wavy blonde hair, to her blue eyes, just the tiniest bit fuzzy, softened by the bacardi shots that she had taken with Nadine and Lila. Phoebe had stuck with her cheer-beer and giggled as Helga slammed one more than Nadine and Lila. Eager to outdo the girls, even at 24.

His eyes then locked on her lips, the bright red lipstick she had worn at the beginning of the night had faded, licked, bitten, and, yes, kissed off. He hadn't been able to resist. But it was just a quick one, after that last shot. Fast enough that he had still caught a taste of it on her tongue. Without his permission his hands snaked out and caught her nape. She looked a tiny bit shocked. He smirked at that, he loved letting his dominant side out around her. Feeling even bolder he grabbed her and dragged her into his lap before lowering his head. The noise that came from her throat as he kissed her was pure sin. He pulled back and looked at her face. She was smiling blissfully.

He had to have her. Forever. He was so shocked by his sudden decision that he almost missed her pulling off the top she had worn. He quickly forgot about destiny and got back to the matter at hands. Namely his hands. On her body.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**You Will Be Mine- Faith Hill**

_"An unwritten law says a girl should wait, should let the man set his own pace, but a woman in love, she's above the law"_

Arnold gulped as Helga pulled her dress off. His eyes roved her body, nearly laughing at the plaid bra and panty set. So like the shirt he always wore. He didn't know what to do. Here he was sitting on Helga's couch after the valentines day dance. This was not what he had expected. He had wanted to wait. To make it special and full of romance. His brain short circuited as Helga straddled his lap.

"You will be mine" thats what she whispered in his ear as she pulled his tie loose and started to unbutton his shirt. Arnold's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she nibbled on his earlobe before sucking on his neck where it met his shoulder. Determined not to be a passive participant he slid his hands up her thighs, over her ass and up to her shoulders. He felt goosebumps break out along her skin and slid his hands into her hair. Tipping her head back he kissed along her neck before sucking at her collarbone. Nibbling on her collarbone he marked her.

"I may be yours, but now everyone will know you're mine." his growl caught her by surprise.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Colorado Sunrise - 3Oh!3**

_"And if I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly. Kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me. Shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight"_

Arnold looked up at the sky. The night was still going on around them. The words that had been spoken hadn't stopped the world, hadn't caused the sun to implode, hadn't shifted the balance of nature. He had no idea what to say. A confession like that deserved an answer but he was still processing.

He glanced over at her. He could see that she was already expecting rejection. Her vest hung at an angle and her clothes were mussed. Her tights had a ladder starting on her left thigh. He didn't know why these details stuck out to him. A trainwreck. Thats what people said in school. She was a trainwreck, a chain-smoking slacker who never cared about anyone.

He knew different. He saw when she helped someone with their homework, when she leant someone her umbrella. When she gave rides home to stranded people. When she shared her lunch with the kids who couldn't afford one. He never knew why. But he saw.

The stars lit her blonde hair and he looked at her closely. Slowly, he opened his mouth. Then closed it. Opened it. Closed it. Finally he just grabbed her hand. He had to know if it was still the same. The same passion and fire. So he brought his mouth down on hers and swallowed her shocked gasp.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Trying to get some inspiration back...so doing some writing prompts and exercises... Please R&R


End file.
